The Kalos Champion Triplets
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: The triplets of Kalos champs are here Me as Melissa Janet as Juliet and Tyler as Tyler check out there stories cause there great. The triplets head to Unvoa to see Ash and all of his friends and rivals May, Dawn, Trip, Paul, Gary, N, and more there is prophecy, adventure romance and drama.Rated T for cursing and a little adul themes maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first crossover of pokemon and fairy tail the triplets of kalos aka Janet, Me and Tyler but with different names duh also this isn't the story yet just to clear some things here and Ash, Trip, N, Paul, and others are all 17 cause I wanna and there are iphones**

* * *

 **Melissa Daring Yukimura**

 **Age:18**

 **Occuapation: Champion of Kalos and Pokémon master**

 **Skin: slightly tanned**

 **Hair: jet black with purple highlights**

 **Eyes: Amber**

 **Chest size: (cant believe im doing this but whatever) D cup**

 **Everyday wear: the outfit from Pokémon White/black 2 the girl one duh but with purple headphones with light purple iphone and silver moon necklace**

 **Formal wear: tight black long dress with a slit to her thigh with silver belt with a moon symbol with a silver moon necklace with black strap heels**

 **Workout wear: blue silk tank top with black shorts and green tennis shoes with purple headphones and light purple iphone**

 **Swimwear: black bikini with yellow sparkles with black flip flops**

 **Party! wear: strapless green silk party dress with black knee high boots with emerald moon necklace**

 **Sleepwear: Green tank top with black shorts**

 **Personality: kind, caring, daring, funny, crazy, adventureise, brave, animal lover, athectic, peaceful, short tempered, matchmaker, biopolar, daredevil silly and music lover**

 **Pokémon: Charizard, Espeon, Gengar, Salamence, Rayquaza, Gogat, Luxray, Garchomp, Lucario, Arcesus, Regice, Serperior, Zorua, Virizion, Thunderus, Delphox, Talonflame, Xerneas, Articuno, Entei, Haxorus, Ninetails, Rapidash, Vaperoreon, Feraligatr, Swampert, Milotic, Latios, Torterra, Mesprint, Darkrai, Liepard, Kyurem, Lugia, Glaceon and Meowstic (Female)**

 **Juliet Daring Yukimura**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occuapation: Champion of Kalos and Pokémon master**

 **Skin: slightly pale**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Chest size: C cup but almost D cup**

 **Everyday wear: blue tank top with a pink over shirt exposing shoulders with a peace sign on it with black leggings and knee high black boots with a sapphire heart necklace**

 **Formal wear: exactly same dress as Melissa's but blue and golden belt and gold heart necklace**

 **Workout: purple sports bra with matching shorts and black running shoes**

 **Swimwear: aqua blue bikini with green flip flops**

 **Party wear: pink party dress with pink heels and sapphire heart necklace**

 **Sleepwear: red tanktop with pink shorts**

 **Personality: weird, sweet, matchmaker, funny, caring, peaceful, easily worried, nice, and brave**

 **Pokémon: Venosaur, Umbreon, Nidoqueen, Lapras, Moltress, Meganium, Suicune, Celebi, Blaziken, Gardevior, Decatty, Roserade, Flygon, Registeel, Kyogre, Latias, Empoleon, Staraptor, Floatzel, Mismagius, Electivire, Togekiss, Magmar, Pyroar (Female), Leafeon, Azelf, Palkia, Shaymin (th grass and flying type one), Samurott, Zebstrika, Torandus, Reshirman, Cobalion, Greninja, and Zygarde**

 **Blake Daring Yukimura**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occuapation: Champion of kalos and Pokémon master**

 **Skin: not pale or tan**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Everyday: most of the time shirtless but wears white t shirt with black skin tight pants with black army boots with ruby tiger necklace.**

 **Formal: black suit with purple undershirt and black dress shoes and black tie**

 **Swim wear: black swim suit with white diamond shapes at the bottom**

 **Workout: white tank top with black shorts and running shoes**

 **Party wear: blue dress shirt with black tight pants with black dress shoes**

 **Sleepwear: black boxers**

 **Personality: Brave, caring, funny, kind, silly, weird, daredevil, athlectic, and hyper**

 **Pokémon: Groundon, Dialga, Regirock, Terrakion, Landorus, Tyrantrum, Yveltal, Blastoise, Raichu, Arcanine, Jolteon, Flareon, Houndoom, Raikou, Machamp, Aggron, Absol, Imfernape, Drapion, Emboar, Scolipede, Chesnaught, Pyroar, Hawlucha, Sceptile, Nidoking, Golem, Steelix, Gyarados, Snorlax, Zapdos, Typhlosion, Ho-oh, Camerupt, Altaria, Rampardos, Cresselia, Zekrom and Uxie**

 **All of the three has the mega evluction stone and stuff**

 **The elite 8**

 **Flare of the Flaming heart her hair is so long she can control her hair**

 **Age: 18**

 **(Looks like she did at GmG but she is nice duh)**

 **Flareon**

 **Pyroar**

 **Talonflame**

 **Camerupt**

 **Arcanine**

 **Emboar**

 **Lucy of the dragons heart she can calm any angered pokemon and human**

 **Age: 20**

 **Lucy has long blonde hair to her lower backs with chocolate brown eye and wears a Dragon tooth earrings and her long dress was white with see through sleeves and the dress had a slit up to her thighs on each side**

 **Dragonite**

 **Altaria**

 **Dragonair**

 **Hydreigon**

 **Haxorus**

 **Garchomp**

 **Wendy of the 4 skies she can control the wind**

 **Age: 15**

 **Wendy had long blue hair with brown eye and also the adoptive daughter of Lucy she wears a green dragon scale dress with white shoes with a pink bow on it**

 **Swanna**

 **Emolga**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Crobat**

 **Beautifly**

 **Masquerain**

 **Mira of the darkness she has violent personality**

 **Mira has 2 younger siblings Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. Mira has white hair in a high ponytail with a purple ribbon holding it with a black ctop top with the straps in form of an X with black studded belt with black leather short skirt with purple high heel knee boots.**

 **Age:23**

 **Mightyena**

 **Absol**

 **Umbreon**

 **Bisharp (Mira always have agruments with Erza to see which Bisharp is better)**

 **Honchknow**

 **Liepard**

 **Sorano of the all seeing eye**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sorano has silver hair to her hip with blue eyes she has one younger sister Yukino. Sorano wears the samething from Orancio Seis Reborn**

 **Meowstic (Male)**

 **Gothitelle**

 **Gallade**

 **Starmie**

 **Alakazam**

 **Metagross**

 **Erza of the armored heart she is the best with a sword try to shoot her she deflect it with her sword one strike**

 **Age: 21**

 **Erza has scarlet hair to her lower backs and brown eyes and she wears a silver chest plate and under it is a white blouse with blue knee length skirt**

 **with silver knight boots**

 **Bisharp**

 **Bastidon**

 **Lucario**

 **Excadrill**

 **Skarmony**

 **Scizor**

 **Yukino of the ghost heart she is in love with stars**

 **Age: 18**

 **Yukino has short silver hair with blue eyes with a dark blue dress with white stars decorating it.**

 **Dusclops**

 **Mismagius**

 **Frillish**

 **Chandelure**

 **Dusknoir**

 **Golurk**

 **and lastly is Juvia of the deep seas when she is sad the world is sad and rains**

 **Age: 19**

 **Juvia speaks in third person and she wears the same thing from Gmg**

 **Now the gym leaders/dojos/resteraunts ect**

 **Natsu of the fire gym**

 **Minerva of the sabertooth dojo**

 **Laxus and Orga of the lighting gym**

 **Lyon and Gray of the ice gym**

 **Meredy and Jellal and Ultear of the Crime Sorcie dojo**

 **Jura of the ground gym**

 **Sting and Rogue of the dark and dragon gym**

 **Lissana of the grass gym**

 **Chelia of the sky gym**

 **Sherry of the fairy dojo**

 **Bacchuas of the poison gym**

 **ect**

 **The pairings are MayXDrew I mean there meant to be together TylerXMira two love squares MelissaXPaulXNXGary and JulietXRufusXNatsuXLyon and Lalu, Gruvia and Stinerva and way more**

* * *

 **Well that's all for now also sooooo sorry I cant update all the time just so busy with school and I got a project due Fri and another due in Jan well later guys~Violetfairy12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back since I got no school today for some reason here is a new chapter may make another one for new story if I feel like it also from the first Chapter instead of purple highlights just jet black hair and her hair is in the style of hair from Pokémon black and white girl and the outfit same**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Unova**

 **Melissa's pov**

 **"ugh help meeeee" Blake said face looking green "not are fault you forgot your seasickness pills sucker" Juliet and I said "you g-guys stink" Blake said throwing up at the side of the boat. We were almost to Unova for are 2 yearly 6 month vacation every two years we take a 6 month vacation now were going to Unova to meet Cythinia and her friends she says**

 **After 30 minutes**

 **"YES WERE HERE" Blake said running out of the boat what an dummy "Really bro get back here were not taking you luggage" Juliet said "fine..." Blake said grabbing his stuff "Blake lets go" I said we walked to my black sports car put are stuff in then drived to Undella town (sorry if I misspell somethings to lazy to look it up) then we made it to her penthouse to fine about 15-20 teens there we got out and Cythinia's butler put are stuff in are guest rooms "um Hello who are you" I said to a brown haired teen who looked about the same age as me "the better question is who are you" the purple haired teen said "Were guest to Cythinia's penthouse and were the Kalos Champions" Juliet said "really cool" the black haired one said "Hello beautiful you make my heart bigger seeing you" and tanned and brown hair man holding my sister and my hands then a croakgunk, a short red head girl and a little black hair boy strung him and grabbed both his ears and dragged him away "duh frick" Juliet and I said "sorry about him he is a oddball" the big black haired girl said "oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Iris" "I'm Gary" "Paul" "Hello I'm N" "I'm Misty" "I'm May and this is my little brother Max" "Pleasure to meet you I'm Cillan" "I'm Dawn" "I'm Tracey" "I'm Brock" "I'm Drew' "hey I'm Ash lets battle "Well nice to meet you I'm Melissa this is Juliet and this is Blake were triplets and sure lets battle" I said then Cythinia appeared "Hey Blake, Melissa and Juliet great your staying here for 6 months" "yea great to see ya" we said "now are battle" Ash said "fine lets go to the battle field. When we got there "This is going to be a one on one battle" Brock said "got it" we said "Go Delphox" I called out "Go Oshawott" Ash called "Shadow ball" I yelled "Hydro pump" the attack collided causing the two to disappear. "Mystical Fire" "Razor shell" the mystical fire knocks the shell out of Oshawott hands then hits Oshawott at full power making Oshawott faint. "whats Mystical Fire" Paul said "its a fire attack only Delphox is the only known pokemon who can use it" I said and smiled which caused Paul, N, and Gary to blush I wonder why oh well "Melissa from Kalos is the winner" Brock said in a loud voice "great battle" Ash said and sticking his hand out "yeah great battle" I said shaking his hand then then a read beam shooted out showing Gogoat and Meowstic "cool whats that pokemon" Ash said fascinated "This Gogoat and Meowstic Gogoat is a grass pokemon and Meowstic is a phystic pokemon but knows ghost, fairy, and i think normal moves to" I said "Fairy?" Gary said "Oh yeah a new type in Kalos also there is a new eeveluction its a fairy type called Sytheon" I said (Did I spell that right) "Cool were going to travel to Kalos next Pikachu" Ash said "Pika" Pikachu responded "Im coming to" Gary and Paul said "us to" Cilain, Iris, Misty, Dawn, Max, May, Drew, and Brock said "sounds like a lovely place with lovely pokmeon" M said but though 'and the lovely Melissa' in his head "Sooo tell me a little about yourselves" I said**

 **After 1 hour of talking**

 **I learned so much from all of them before we knew it was time for dinner Brock and Cilain worked on a fantastic buffet I sat next to Gary and N and Paul after we ate we decided to play truth or dare but Cythinia had to attend a meeting with in Sinnoh for a week and Max went to sleep. We all sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle "Who wants to go first" Brock said "Ill go" I said then spinned to bottle it landed on May "May truth or dareeee" I said smirking making Gary drool a little I wonder why "truth" May said "who is your...crush" I said noticing Drew stiffening "I-i-i-its D-D-Drew" May said looking like a apple "awwwww how cute young love' Me and my sis said both Drew and May blushed so hard "A-A-Alright my turn" May said all the girls gigging and he boys slapping Drew's back saying congrats May spinned the bottle landing on N "N truthhhhh or dare" May said stressing out the truth gulping N said "Dare" "I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in this room" May said "I don't have one" N said calmy "Drat" May frowned "now its my my turn" N said spinning the bottle landing on Juliet "Juliet truth or dare" N said "hmmm truth" Juliet said "what's your worst fear" N said "hmmm I gotta say losing all my pokemon" Juliet said "Ditto" Me and my bro said "I see" N said smiling how my siblings and myslef loves my pokemon then Juliet spinned the bottle and it lt landed on me "Truth or dare" Juliet said "truth" I said "Rate the guys except are brother cause ewww 1 to 10 by cuteness all the guys except for Blake saying hey to Juliet looking at me especially Z, Gary and Paul there eyes were glaring at each other then looking at me hopefully how odd oh well "Drew 8, Gary 10, N 10, Paul 10, Brock 2, Ash 7.9, Cilain 7.8, Tracey 7.9, Max 6 and thats it" I said all the guys were blushing except Drew, Cilain, Brock and Max "also May you can keep Drew" I continued**

 **After many truth or dares we were tired we went to are rooms I shared with Dawn, Misty and May but before we went to are rooms everyone was about to get up when me and Juliet sang**

 **"Drew and May sitting in a tre first comes love then comes marridge then comes a baby in a baby carridge" everyone laughed at Drew and May who were red as tomatos now. When every was in there room May said "Melissa how could you" May said "Well you gotta admit that was funny' Dawn said "yeah" Misty said we talke da little more then we fell asleep atleast I though everyone did.**

* * *

 **May's pov**

 **'whyyyyy' I though I decided to go outside for some fresh air when I walked out I sat on the fence over looking the beach I sa=tayed there looking at the stars then I heard someone in a sorta low voice I came to knew and love...Drew "May" Drew said I turned blushing "hey" I said "hey you decided for some fresh air to" drew said "yeah" "Ummm May" Drew said "yeah" "I like you to" Drew said blushing very red "what?!" I said "no I dont I love you May ever since I met you I felt attracted to you when I see you cry my heart aches, when I see you at a contest my heart soars seeing you doing amazing moves, when you say my name my heart yearns for you to make mine, when you talk to me I yearn for your lips to kiss-" Drew was cutted off I kissed him on the lips shutting him then he snaked his arms around my waist then I broke it for air "I love you to doofus" I said "yeah I guess I am a doofus" Drew admitted "yeah but your my doofus and always will be" I said we kissed once more then went back to our rooms saying goodnight and planned to tell the others tomorrow. Well lets see if that turns out any good then I went to bed sleeping the night away with my heart beating crazy finding out my crush loves me.**

* * *

 **Drew's pov**

 **At the truth or dare game**

 **'I can't believe the girl of my dreams likes me to' I though**

 **After the game**

 **I heard Melissa and Juliet singing this "Drew and May sitting in a tre first comes love then come marridge then comes a baby in a baby caridge" I most have looked like a tomato**

 **At night**

 **'I was telling the girl of my dreams how I felt about her oh Arcesus my heart is beating fast' "I yearn to kiss-" i said but was cut off with a pair of soft lips I opened my eyes in shock seeing May kissing ME then she broke it off saying "I love you too doofus" May said "yeah I guess I'm a doofus" I admitted "but your my doofus and always will be" May said we talked about telling the others tomorrow then we kissed good night and went to are rooms 'holy crap I kissed May I hope Max won't kill me he can be very scary when mad when I firsts told him I liked his sister thank Arcesus he kept it a secret' I though then I got out of bed got outside then grabbed a rose from a garden then grabbed a piece of small paper then wrote _for my dear flower May from Drew_ then got in May's room which she shared with Melissa, Dawn, and Misty then left the rose near May's pillow then left to my room and layed on my beed fell asleep smiling like an idiot thinking of May.**

* * *

Im done right now my little fairies sorry if Drew's pov was a little short and not that well oganized~Violetfairy12


	3. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
